


Смерть – это не страшно

by maksut



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yесколько зарисовок о жизни после смерти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть – это не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Просто верьте  
> Разве лепестки не опадают   
> Точно также.  
> Кобаяси Исса

Когда уходит страх

Умирать оказалось совсем не страшно: ни боли, ни сожаления… лишь какое-то стерильное в своей чистоте чувство завершенности. Облегчения.  
А Айзен умирает красиво – рассыпается сонмом белых, искрящихся, словно первый снег хлопьев. Рассыпается, оставляя после себя маленький, но тревожно-тяжелый шарик хоугиоку посреди огромного кратера выжженной земли.  
Ичиго наклоняется было, чтобы поднять его, но так и застывает в неловкой, согбенной позе. Что-то странное происходит с ним, что-то очень стра…   
Занпакто выскальзывает из ослабших пальцев, а сам Курасаки падает на колени – ослабшие ноги больше не держат его.  
\- Что?.. – выдыхает он побелевшими губами, но в следующую секунду получает ответ.  
Тяжко колотящееся после изнурительной битвы сердце вдруг екает и сладко, словно в любовной тоске вздрагивает, пропуская удар. Потом еще удар и еще…  
Ичиго прислушивается к своим ощущениям и с отстраненным удивлением понимает, что все - закончилось. Его сердце остановилось. И в этот момент, словно по сигналу, его с ног до головы окатывает теплой приливной волной осознания: это действительно все.  
Куросаки размыкает губы, словно желая что-то сказать, но потом передумывает и летит в черную землю рядом с хоугиоку.  
Последнее, что видит Ичиго – странный черный вихрь, куполом взвивающийся над его головой. Угасающее сознание пытается зацепиться за этот образ, и он вдруг думает, что, должно быть рассыпаться пеплом, ничуть не хуже, чем разлететься снегом…  
Смерть – это не страшно.  
Теперь он знает это наверняка.

***  
Живые и мертвые

Ичиго не любит спускаться на грунт.   
Для него, навечно юного, время летит незаметно, ласковым ветром ероша волосы, для смертных же, время – беспощадный ледяной поток, что приносит в своем холодном дыхании изморозь седины.  
Умирать не страшно. Страшно наблюдать за тем, как стареют и уходят те, кто когда-то был тебе дорог.   
Ичиго видит, как грузнеет некогда гибкая, словно ивовый прут фигура Орихиме, как подергиваются серебристой паутиной виски Урью, как прокладывают путь морщины по лицу Садо… Видит, и с каждым прожитым в своей вечной молодости годом все сильнее ощущает беспомощность перед лицом надвигающейся немощной старости.  
Он по-прежнему любит их всех, но едва ли может вынести в Генсее дольше одного дня. Вся его жизнь уже давно там, по ту сторону смерти.   
Семнадцать лет, треть из которых он не помнит – разве этого было достаточно, что бы крепко привязаться к миру живых? Да и что он знал о нижнем мире, когда день изо дня существовал половинчато и отрывочно, то и дело соскальзывая на изнанку, видя призраков, пустых и шинигами?  
Иногда, перебирая в памяти жемчужины воспоминаний о том, как был человеком, Ичиго с ужасом понимает, что нить, на которую они нанизаны, ослабла и провисла, а часть бусин поблекла или вовсе потерялась. В такие моменты он всерьез опасается, что однажды забудет прежнюю жизнь как странный, полный расплывчатых и туманных образов сон. Эта мысль пугает Куросаки до взмокшей спины, и он бросается к письменному столу, чтобы крупным, размашистым почерком прилежного ученика удержать на бумаге то, что еще осталось.

***  
Время перемен

Те, кто знает, что у них впереди маленькая вечность, смотрят на жизнь иначе, поэтому здесь, наверху, вопрос о времени теряет в остроте. Учеба, охота на пустых, отрядная чехарда… Ичиго опомниться не успевает, как первенец Юзу идет в выпускной класс, а Карин в очередной раз со скандалом разводится и тут же, не теряя времени, вновь выходит замуж.  
Четверть века – так много для человека и совсем чуть-чуть для шинигами. Он все реже спускается в Генсей: сестры обижаются, а друзья… Друзья просто хлопают по плечам и улыбаются чуть печально. И только Ишшин, дурашливый отец-проблема действительно понимает - смотрит внимательно, без жалости, без набившего оскомину сочувствия, но понимающе. Он ведь тоже чужой, этот беглый шинигами потерявший и дом и любовь, вдруг вспоминает Ичиго.  
Постепенно Курасаки приучается носить облачение шинигами, потом повязывает поверх рукава шеврон, а затем примеряет и капитанское хаори… Теперь у него нет времени на маленькие глупости – только на большие и только по приказу высокого начальства.  
Наверное, это даже к лучшему, думает он, изредка выпивая в компании Зараки, ведь так и должно быть: он больше не человек, он шинигами. И должен жить как шинигами, и думать как шинигами и даже умереть – как шинигами…  
\- Оставь это, - говорит капитан одиннадцатого и опустошает пиалу саке. – Что было, то прошло. Да и тебе ли печалиться? Рано или поздно, но все мы будем там, а они – здесь.   
Ичиго в задумчивости пыхает трубкой и соглашается. Кенпачи, конечно, не Киске, но в житейской мудрости, не в книжной, даст панамочнику сто очков вперед - надо лишь разглядеть да изыскать в душе смелости приблизиться к этому неукротимому источнику.   
С чем с чем, но со смелостью у Куросаки всегда было хорошо, а что же до зоркости… Зоркость и прозорливость дело наживное, уж это-то он успел понять.  
Ичиго зевает и, разомлев, вытягивает вперед свои длинные, в рыжем пуху смуглые ноги. С Зараки вообще хорошо. И не только пить, а просто сидеть молча на террасе, пускать дымные кольца в ночное небо и, изредка, когда сойдутся нужном порядке прихотливые звезды, заниматься любовью... Куросаки снова пыхает трубкой и прячет улыбку в облаке дыма: а ведь скажи ему кто об этом тогда, в нежные семнадцать, он бы вызвал наглеца-провидца на смертный бой…  
Эх, молодо-зелено.  
Да и сейчас молодо. И зелено. И цветет и буйствует и бьется соком под тонкой кожей-корой.  
Ичиго тянется вперед, гибко, по-кошачьи изгибая спину, подставляясь под широкие, шершавые ладони.  
И все же не подумал бы… И не поверил, точно.  
Ну и дурак… Ведь хорошо все то, что хорошо кончается. Ичиго жмурится блаженно.  
А умирать действительно не страшно.


End file.
